


Fridge Amush

by Wolfstein97



Series: "Sometimes I Wonder ..." Moments [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstein97/pseuds/Wolfstein97
Summary: I own the character Schwarzwald, and any relations to a character in Hetalia is purely coincidental . I have made sure that there is no character named as such in Hetalia. All other characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own the character Schwarzwald, and any relations to a character in Hetalia is purely coincidental . I have made sure that there is no character named as such in Hetalia. All other characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Germany can home after helping one of the neighbors with a task. He opened the back door and entered the kitchen before realizing the house was silent. He raised an eyebrow. How could it be this quiet in this short of a time? Schwarzwald was playing her video games and raiding the cupboards while randomly shouting random things when he left. She up to something ...

He slowly made his way to the doorway between the kitchen and living room. He carefully surveyed the room. Meanwhile, Schwarzwald was on top of the fridge, watching his every move. When he loomed in the doorway she reached out and tried batting at Germany's head, but he was just out of arm's length. He then moved and she retracted her arm.

Germany cautiously stalked near the stairs, expecting to be pounced from above. Nothing. "Hmmm ..."

He proceeded up the stairs to check all the rooms and did not find her. He then crept up into the attic, or more like the gaming room, and received the same result. Germany came down the stairs, perplexed. _'What is she up too? ...'_ he thought. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. Then an idea hit him. He reached out and opened the front door, expecting Schwarzwald to be there with an evil smirk. Nope. He looked back up the stairs to see if she was peering around the corner. Nope. Germany sighed.

He sauntered his way back to the kitchen as he surveyed his surroundings. Schwarzwald tried her best not to giggle as he stood in the middle of the kitchen, confused. _'Maybe her and Prussia went somewhere ...'_ he thought as he brought out his phone, but there were no new messages on it. Germany then tried calling Schwarzwald's phone. There was a vibrating noise coming from the living room and Schwarzwald barely caught the laugh that tried to escape from her. Germany tracked where the vibrating noise was coming from and found her phone on one of the end tables. He groaned as he hung up his phone.

Germany went back into the kitchen and checked the table to see if there were any notes. He found one written with sloppy handwriting. It said, "Prussia came by and we went on an adventure." Germany gave a nod and placed the note on the table again. Schwarzwald smirked evilly. 

Germany walked past the fridge but was tackled from above. The two sprawled onto the floor. He then looked to see who collided with him and saw his girlfriend lying on top of him, a playful grin on her face. "Schwarzwald!" he yelled.


End file.
